Dragonball JX
Dragonball JX is a what-if series written by Nimbus.69. The three stories, The Reign of the Saiyajins, the Terror of the Androids, and The Wrath of the Majins, are all “mix-ups” of the original Dragonball Z story by Akira Toriyama, and are changed by adding new battles, giving characters bigger roles, and adding new characters, most famously Tamera, the tomboy Saiyajin girl. Since the very first writings posted of the JX, the series has become very popular, especially on Ultra Dragonball Wiki. The Wrath of Buu The very first JX story, The Wrath of Buu, was written by Nimbus.69 in summer of 2011 and was posted on Ultra Dragonball wiki. WOB, as it is often called, was immensely popular on Ultra Dragonball Wiki, gaining 300 comments upon its completion, mostly due to the unique story format and somewhat tragic story. T Though it was very popular on UDBW, the story was a failure on Dragonball Fanon wiki, gaining no comments whatsoever. It was eventually deleted from the Fanon wiki by Nimbus due to her seeing it as a failure, but is still up on UDBW. As of now, Nimbus does not consider WOB as part of the JX series, as she plans on rewriting it. The Terror of the Androids Upon WOB’s completion in Fall of 2011, Nimbus had been suggested to write another What-if story. For a while, she wrote a story called The Reign of Freeza, a mix-up of the Freeza arc, but eventually stopped writing it. Nimbus eventually got the idea to write a what-if about the Cell arc, originally called The Terror of the Cell on UDBW. The story was not as popular as WOB, but was still well known on the wiki. It was later posted on DBFW under the Title The Terror of the Androids.' TTOTA' became popular quickly on the fanon wiki, getting article of the month from January 3rd to the start of March. On UDBW however, posting was slow, as Nimbus’s computer had problems getting onto the editing page of UDBW. She also had to censor out swears constantly. These events eventually lead to the canceling of The Terror of Cell on UDBW. As of now, TTOTA has twenty one chapters posted on its page and well end at chapter thirty-eight. Nimbus, however, has announced that, as of now, she is no longer working on TTOTA and has begun working on a new story, The Reign of the Saiyajins. The Reign of the Saiyajins The Reign of the Saiyajins (TROTS) will be the second story of JX Nimbus is writing, but comes first in the chorological order. TROTS, like its predecessor, will be a mix-up on the Freeza arc, beginning with Goku and Gohan going to the Turtle house for a reunion, up to the Namekians leaving for New planet Namek. As of now, TROTS’s production is slow, as Nimbus is running out of the original DBZ manga to reference from. Nimbus has also lost motivation to write. As such, whether or not TROTS will be finished is unknown. Future Nimbus says that she likely won’t finish the entire series of JX, as mentioned before, she has lost her writing motivation and is overall tired of writing weird fan fics. However, Nimbus is currently more focused in her drawing skills and may be posting up new images of some characters, especially Tamera. Category:Dragonball JX Category:Nimbus.69 Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If...